


但吃无妨

by Buptist



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 写给朋友的迦咕哒快乐吃饭迦勒底今天的饭小太阳版
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 2





	但吃无妨

衛宮走進廚房的時候，看見一個人影在料理台前鬼鬼祟祟，險些以為是高揚斯卡婭，就差拔出短刀來迎敵了。料理台前的人抬起手阻止了他，謝天謝地，迦勒底最後的廚房保住了，可憐的御主在這全是標準魔術師的彷徨海僅剩的樂趣免於毀壞。  
“抱歉，我以為是高揚斯卡婭又來了。”衛宮說，因為有毒蛋糕的事情導致整個迦勒底都對飲食安全更加敏感了起來。  
“沒關係。”清晨造訪廚房的從者，迦爾納，依舊沒有什麼表情。  
“所以，你有什麼事嗎？”衛宮看了一眼迦爾納手裡的書，他竟然把書帶入廚房，雖然是本菜譜。  
“我有一件事情想要請求你的幫助。”迦爾納說。衛宮也被他與生俱來那種肅穆感染了，有點緊繃起來，甚至在思考這位印度的大英雄回提出怎樣的要求——如果是像其他難搞的王那樣任性的要求，他得想個法子拒絕掉。  
“我希望能夠做菜。唔，當然，僅限於今天。”  
“？”

讓我們把時間倒回昨晚，大概是十一點多鐘，例行巡邏的迦爾納發現廚房的燈還亮著，出於警惕心理英靈還是決定進去查看情況。沒想到餐桌後面是頭髮散亂的藤丸立香，正抱著一盒冰淇淋吃著，迦爾納看了一眼——品牌很眼熟，是草莓味的。  
藤丸立香被他嚇了一跳，看見是迦爾納又放下心來，大膽招呼起好脾氣的從者了：“迦爾納さん，你要不要也來一盒！果然半夜的甜食最好吃了。”  
迦爾納搖搖頭，收起槍坐在了她的身旁。藤丸立香很喜歡他這些地方，溫順到近乎體貼，雖然知道行為本身算不上好卻還是全盤接受，就算詢問他意見想必也只能得到尊重你的選擇這樣的回答，不過管他的，只要自己還能吃著冰淇淋，此刻就該是快樂的。  
但是，藤丸立香把塑料小勺咬在嘴裡嘎吱作響。果然被迦爾納さん盯住就很有壓迫感。女孩乾脆挖出一大塊冰淇淋遞到了迦爾納嘴邊，從者對她的行為感到疑惑，微微睜大了眼睛，透亮的瞳仁像是貓咪或者寶石。  
“啊——迦爾納さん也來嘗嘗吧！”藤丸立香飛快補充道，“這樣我們就是共犯了，記得不要把這件事告訴其他人。”  
（此處衛宮打斷了一下迦爾納：“你好像已經說出來了。”  
迦爾納：“啊，沒關係，我從一開始就準備自首。”）  
他們一起享用了那盒冰淇淋，說是“一起”其實也沒有那麼恰當，因為大部分在藤丸立香的肚子裡，迦爾納只是被她哄騙著嘗了幾口。  
“迦爾納さん沒有特別喜歡的食物嗎？”藤丸立香問他。  
迦爾納想了想，最後還是搖了搖頭。  
冰淇淋凍得口腔內也有點發麻，藤丸立香打了一個草莓味的嗝，趴在餐桌上伸長手臂放鬆脊背。她說：“這樣啊，但我有很多特別喜歡的食物呢，每次吃到的時候都會有種幸福感，是我最近非常快樂的時光。”  
好像有點廉價。少女最後嬉笑著總結，小心把冰淇淋盒子扔進了不顯眼的那個垃圾桶。  
——幸福。迦爾納想。會為了單純的食物而流露出那樣快樂的神情，除卻人類也沒有其他的生物了。

“所以你就想著為御主做飯嗎？”衛宮問他。  
“是的。”迦爾納說，“我本身也不是很特別的人，跟master戰斗的日子非常寶貴以及快樂，作為回贈我也想給予她同等珍貴的事物。但是黃金甲已經送出，這具身體上再無能夠稱作‘貴重’的存在，倘若她的心願是這樣的幸福，我想我還是能夠辦到的。”  
“事先詢問一下。”衛宮說，“你會做飯嗎？不是說烤魔獸那種東西，就是普通的飯菜。”  
“當然，在成為難敵之友之前我也曾經為父母*做飯。”  
“我姑且相信你。”衛宮說，“今天的早餐是舒芙蕾，御主八點半起床，我們還來得及動手。”  
他們從冰箱裡取出了雞蛋（食材供應商是萬能的達芬奇親），分離蛋清的時候迦爾納笨拙地半天弄不太好，他的蛋殼打得太碎了點。衛宮熟門熟路分離好蛋液和蛋清，把裝有蛋清的碗拿給了迦爾納。  
“雖然有點辛苦，但是這裡的打蛋器之前壞了，要麻煩你用手把它打發，注意不要把碗弄碎了。”  
迦爾納點了點頭，從某種意義上說他也是最好相處不過的那類英靈：溫順、馴服、絕對忠誠，任何任務只要交給他來辦就會變得格外輕鬆。  
衛宮忙著去弄奶油、鮮果、還有巧克力碎，迦勒底的食堂大部分時間是供應給御主及人類員工使用，但也架不住一些英靈喜愛人類的食物——那些人類英雄中不乏一些出生高貴十分挑剔的類型，伺候他們吃飯是個大活計，相比起來御主的興趣簡直簡單得像是豚鼠。

八點半時候橘色頭髮的御主被瑪修牽著來到食堂，藤丸立香是一個大部分時間懶散的女高中生，愛好是在假日賴床，叫她早起也只是為了保證一日三餐營養的攝入，迦勒底都對這位年輕御主吃完飯就睡回籠覺的習慣睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。她今天也是一臉睡意朦朧的來到食堂，瑪修替她端來淋了奶油和果醬，點綴著鮮果的舒芙蕾。  
新鮮出爐食物的香味短暫地喚醒了御主的精神，藤丸立香中氣十足地雙手合十，眼睛亮晶晶地說了一句“我開動了（いただきます）。”  
瑪修在她旁邊有樣學樣，兩個十來歲的少女邊吃邊交流起了自己喜歡的甜品，衛宮側耳聽了一下，盤算著哪些可以做來慰勞兩位女孩。  
雖然御主正在快樂地享用早餐，迦爾納卻不知道跑到哪裡去了。衛宮想，迦爾納在做飯方面不算突出，但很熟練，上手非常快，這導致橘色頭發的少女似乎根本沒有吃出來製作人的變化。  
迦爾納正在食堂門口，不算壯實的身體攔住一半的門，讓喀爾刻在門外氣惱地跺著腳。  
“所以為什麼單單不讓我進去，我可是鷹之魔女，是宴會的魔女，只要有我在的地方不管是早餐晚餐還是午餐都能變成盛大的宴會，啊！迦勒底怎麼到處都是你這種死板的傲慢的讓人想起來某個討厭的人的人啊！”  
迦爾納對於身材嬌小魔女的指責毫無動容，只是微微垂下眼盯住了喀爾刻手中端起來的麥粥，讓喀爾刻忍不住把餐盤護在懷裡：“不要這樣盯著試圖用你那隻會發光的眼睛暴力毀壞我的麥粥！”  
“我沒有毀壞它的意思。”迦爾納說，“但是魔女，我希望你能夠明白你的立場。如果你堅持帶著它，那麼恕我難以允許你進入食堂，這樣非毒非藥的東西實在是過於微妙，唔，或者應該形容為同水蛭一樣的食物……這種東西還能夠算得上食物嗎……”  
如果說喀爾刻的胡攪蠻纏是一流的，迦爾納坦白的話語帶給人的傷害也是一流的，喀爾刻端著被形容為“水蛭”的麥粥站在餐廳門口，多虧美狄亞地經過才沒有徹底爆發。  
罪魁禍首卻還是一臉茫然的樣子，而御主已經吃完早餐準備回去了——鷹之魔女還是沒能餵她心愛的小豬仔吃下自己的麥粥，當天喀爾刻的厚底鞋將迦勒底每一寸地板都踩得嗒嗒作響。

午餐是秋刀魚，冷凍的秋刀魚需要處理內臟，迦爾納不擅長使用這種小刀，姿勢扭曲地折磨著魚，險些因為用力過猛把魚砍成兩半，香煎秋刀魚倒是沒有什麼技術含量，迦爾納所需要做的也只是關注鍋上的魚經常翻面不要讓它變得焦糊。  
來廚房幫忙的玉藻喵教給他一些處理食材的技巧，迦爾納在這些方面有點笨手笨腳，切出來的食材不算糟糕但也還達不到好看的地步，衛宮則安慰他處理成這樣就夠了。  
御主在午飯時比早餐更有精神，午餐吃得很多。御主一般會在下午跟瑪修結伴去圖書館，藤丸立香沒有作為優秀魔術師的潛質，迦勒底的人員也有意維持她作為普通人的時光，魔術可以不精通甚至不了解，但是史料相關始終對著御主開放，達芬奇說我可不想總作為你的解說員。  
晚餐迦爾納被衛宮丟來一份菜譜，讓他自己按照教程來做壽喜鍋，不是很難的菜，衛宮就放手讓他一個人處理。玉藻喵比衛宮更擔心一點，她認為笨拙的迦爾納很容易犯錯誤，實際上沒有，迦爾納的壽喜鍋味道不錯，賣相也很好。  
御主依舊沒有吃出來什麼不同，衛宮安慰迦爾納“那個女孩就是這麼粗枝大葉”。迦爾納搖了搖頭，他並不是覺得有挫敗感，只是因為從一開始從者的願望就不是希望得到關注，他此次給予的是再簡單不過的東西——身為常人的幸福。  
但御主沒有對此作出表示，迦爾納敏感地覺察到女孩的面上有一種和昨晚不相同的矛盾感。

夜裡迦爾納再次捉住前來偷吃的御主，嚇了藤丸立香一跳。橘髮女孩正在吃一塊巧克力蛋糕，厚重的奶油和巧克力象征著熱量，這讓她十分心虛：“我有好好鍛煉，所以多吃一點也是可以被原諒的……”  
迦爾納看了看蛋糕，又審視般地觀察了御主的臉，最後開口說：“沒關係，master，就算你每天晚上攝入這種甜食長達三個月，瑪修還是可以抱得住您。半年雖然不太好說，但是現在，且但吃無妨。”  
藤丸立香反而覺得打擊愈大了，她如臨大敵地望著巧克力蛋糕，一邊忍不住想到渾身軟綿綿肥肉的自己……最後這位少女也只能歎了一口氣，想明天也許應該戒掉這個宵夜的壞習慣了。  
迦爾納不准備久坐，發現御主和蛋糕都沒什麼問題後就準備起身離開了。藤丸立香叫住他，迦爾納已經快到了門口。  
“今天是迦爾納さん做的飯吧？”藤丸立香問。  
迦爾納回過頭來，他看著坐在餐桌另一端的少女，似乎有點侷促不安，握著鐵叉的手指在桌面上打著轉。迦爾納點了點頭。  
“我想也是這樣。”少女露出一個明媚的笑容，“迦爾納さん，那麼晚安。”  
“晚安。”迦爾納同她說，聲音毫無起伏，但他的確是放鬆了一點。

當晚藤丸立香久違做了一個夢，夢裡她站在高處，或說，是用某種神一樣的目光望著迦爾納。蘇多的養子擁有瘦弱的身形和少見的眼眸，像利箭一樣尖銳，又像寶石那樣沉靜。  
藤丸立香或者太陽，在天邊默默觀望著迦爾納，那個男孩還沒有長大成人，個子不及她記憶裡那樣高，臉也要更稚嫩一些。但是在深夜裡，迦爾納會從房屋中取出一盞油燈，托在手中緩慢地往曠野走去。  
一無所知的神子棲息在露天的地方，他掌心的火光是夜裡唯一的燈，雖然只有細小的一縷，在風中搖曳卻不至於熄滅。藤丸立香不知道他要做什麼，不知道這位孩童時期的迦爾納為何要只身任由寒露沾濕衣袍，直到太陽升起的那一刻。  
迦爾納不知何時睜開了眼，穿著粗布衣袍依靠在車轅上，夜裡是暗的，就算是太陽尋找大地也需要時間，但是迦爾納的火光仍未熄滅，替太陽指出一條路途來。  
第一縷日光照耀在大地上時，迦爾納的燈卻不知道是熄滅或是燃盡，當太陽統治大地時，指引的火光也變得無必要了。而迦爾納那雙眼睛，那雙沉靜或者尖銳的眼睛，比任何人都無畏地望向太陽。那應該還是人類的眼睛，刺目的光會使肉體發痛，造成某種苦修式的酷刑，他卻一眨也不眨。  
藤丸立香意識到這個夢的另一種可能性：神之子迦爾納啊，用一顆虔誠的心指引太陽回返大地的人類啊，你想賜予世界的就是這種程度的拯救嗎？


End file.
